Nostalgia
by SilverDragonDuo
Summary: Byakuya isn't really one for taking a walk down memory lane but there are some exceptions. His daughter's wedding happens to be one of them. Just some IchiRuki fluff with a tinge of ByaHisa. Sort of related to my fic Art Lessons but it isn't necessary to read it to understand this


**Little Did They Know **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**AN: Hey guys. So the reason I rewrote this was because...well to be honest, the original was horrible. I'm really sorry to everyone who read the original, especially TaichiChaser2000 (I hope you like this better) I'd also like to thank O'erlord Gensai who pointed out the flaws, thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to rewrite, I didn't get a lot of time. This is a side story to Art Lessons, however most of it is understandable even without reading Art Lessons. I hope you guys enjoy and like it better than the original! **

"Are you sure you've made the right choice?" Byakuya asked his daughter for the millionth time.

Rukia rolled her eyes, subconsciously fiddling with her dress "Yes I am, otou-sama"

"You're sure you want to marry that Kurosaki brat?" he asked.

"Yes," Rukia replied smoothening out the ruffles of her bridal gown.

"I don't approve of him" Byakuya said suddenly

"Of course you do, you just don't want to admit. If you didn't approve of him I wouldn't be 5 minutes away from marrying him, with you here" Rukia said; a hint of a smirk on her face.

Byakuya's lips twitched upwards. His daughter was usually always obedient and quiet but when she really wanted something, she could use her skills of observation to her advantage.

Taking his silence as a sign of defeat, Rukia smiled and latched on to her father's arm as the bridal march started to play.

As they walked down the aisle Byakuya quickly scanned the crowd. He couldn't help but smile inwardly when he saw his wife, dabbing her eyes subtly with a handkerchief. He inwardly groaned when he saw Isshin waving like a maniac, a huge grin on his face. As far as he was the concerned, the biggest downside that outweighed all the upsides was the fact that now he would be related to Isshin Kurosaki, probably for life considering how close Ichigo and Rukia were.

After walking Rukia to the altar and glaring not-too- subtly at Ichigo (after all he has a reputation to maintain) Byakuya quickly took his seat. Although he tried to look like it, he didn't really pay much attention to the ceremony. He quickly looked around the room. He wasn't surprised that he didn't know more than half the people there. He had personally invited about a handful of people while Isshin had invited all his uncles, aunts, cousins, second cousins, his local baker, newspaper-boy etc.

He glanced at the altar, Rukia and Ichigo were standing next to each other while the priest droned on. Suddenly Byakuya had a sense of déjà vu

_Flashback..._

"Hey, um Byakuya...could you come here?" Hisana asked, mild worry in her voice. Hisana's voice was followed by a piercing shriek, courtesy of his daughter, Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya sighed shutting down his laptop, he had wanted to get this document done before going for the picnic of doom. After 3.5 years of not seeing each other, Hisana, Masaki and Katagiri had decided that a gathering was necessary which had resulted in the picnic of doom. With Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin (who for some reason had chosen to take his wife's last name instead of vice versa) there Byakuya already knew it was going to be a loud and messy affair. He mentally cringed as he heard another one of Rukia's shrieks. When she was pregnant, Hisana had assured him of her superior child-care skills before demanding some odd food like pumpkin and chocolate.

As a teenager Hisana did babysitting quite often, and according to her, her lullaby-skills were on par with her art skills * However, what Hisana hadn't considered was that she would required to put her 'skills' to use at 2 a.m. in the morning. Byakuya had soon discovered his wife was extremely cranky and thereby scary at 2 a.m. He soon figured out that it would easier to deal with Rukia alone rather than waking up Hisana. Surprisingly enough, he had a knack with Rukia. He could get her calm in less than a minute. Finally, Hisana had admitted defeat and handed the child-care reins more or less entirely to Byakuya, even though now Rukia was a toddler, Byakuya still held the reins.

He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen where Hisana was trying to make Rukia eat. Keyword: trying.

"Could you get her eat something? I have to go change" Hisana asked and before Byakuya could say anything she shoved the bowl of food into his hands.

Byakuya looked at his daughter straight in the eye "Rukia, eat your food"

Rukia shook her head defiantly."It tastes bad" Byakuya sighed "Rukia, what are you going to become when you grow up?" he asked.

"The head of the Kuchiki family" the young girl recited obediently.

"And if you want to become head, you have to grow and to grow you need to eat. Do you want become the person who didn't become the head because she didn't eat her food" Byakuya said seriously.

"No" Rukia said, defeated. She slowly started to eat the tiny sandwiches. Byakuya couldn't help but smile, just like him; his daughter was already determined to become the head of the family.

"Come on, let's go" Hisana said as she grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter.

"You're going to drive?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, we're already late and I drive faster. Is there a problem with that?" Hisana asked, almost challengingly.

"Yes" Byakuya said "Last time you drove, you almost crashed into every vehicle coming your way"

"Key word, almost" Hisana said triumphantly.

Suddenly Rukia piped up "Almost isn't good, you have to be perfect"

Hisana couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're rubbing off on her but too bad, I'm still driving" she said with a mock-glare "Hurry up, we're late" she added.

Byakuya smiled, in appearance Rukia was a perfect replica of Hisana so he was weirdly happy of her being like him personality-wise.

Rukia enjoyed car trips, so the usual silence prevailed in the car. Hisana hurriedly parked as they reached the entrance (one thing she was better than Byakuya that, though he would never admit it) "Hurry up" Hisana said.

"We're barely 10 minutes late." Byakuya protested.

"They're probably waiting for us" she said ushering Rukia and Byakuya into the park, a panicked look on her face. Byakuya sighed; sometimes he wasn't sure if his wife's obsession with punctuality was a pro or a con.

When they reached their designated spot, he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be smirking at his wife with his 'I told-you face' or getting super mad at his 'friends' who were all late.

Hisana quickly reached for her cell-phone and called Yoruichi. Apparently, they had all decided to carpool and Isshin had taken way too long geting ready which had caused all of them be late.

When the others finally arrived, Byakuya made sure to greet isshin with his best Kuchiki glare. After a delicious yet slightly strange (Wasabi in croissants was new to Byakuya) lunch, the children moved away to play while the adults started to reminisce. Eventually, they started to watch the kids.

Urahara Akemi, the oldest at the ripe age of 9 took charge "What do you want to play?" she asked the others

"Let's play wedding, I'll be the bride, you can be the bridesmaid," Rukia said pointing at Akemi "You can be the guy in white who says all the stuff," she said pointing at Ishida "And you can be the groom," she finished, pointing at Ichigo.

"How do we play?" asked Ichigo, widening his big brown eyes.

"Don't be an idiot," Uryu said with a sniff of disdain. Even at age 6, he was extremely mature for his age "She just said we were playing wedding so you have to stand next to her and say I do when I look at you,"

"Okay," Ichigo said nodding, standing next to Rukia, a blush covering his face as Rukia took his hand in hers. At that point, Byakuya had started glaring at Isshin.

"And you have stand behind her and keep smiling," Uryu said looking at Akemi, enjoying the control he was currently exerting.

"Okay," Uryu started as he stood in front of Ichigo and Rukia "There 's a lot in the beginning I can't remember but it likes this. Do you take this man as your husband?" he asked turning to Rukia.

Suddenly Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge to his side. He turned to glare at Isshin who was still grinning "It's the last bit, you should pay attention"

After glaring at Isshin, Byakuya turned his attention back to the altar where the priest had started to say "Do you promise to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart."

In his head Byakuya could hear 6 year old Rukia speaking the same time as 27 year old Rukia

"I do"

_Fin._

**AN: Hey hope you guys enjoyed. Do review. Thank you for reading.**

**IceCrystal**


End file.
